The Talk: Klaine version
by Klainemovesme101
Summary: Set during 2x15. What if Blaine and Kurt did talk about sex? This is how I imagine that scene.  Rating M for talking explicit about sex.  two-shot
1. The Talk: Klaine version prologue

"This is pointless, Blaine! I don't know how to be sexy because... I don't know the first thing about sex."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, you're blushing!"

"I've tried watching _those_ movies," Kurt admitted, "But I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?"

"Maybe we should have a conversation about it," Blaine said serious now, "I'll tell you what I know..."

Kurt answered nothing. Talking about sex with the guy you like should probably be a dream, but he was too scared out. The only sexual encounters he's ever had were with a girl, which meant nothing to him and his forced first kiss with Karofsky. It took him everything to just keep breathing and not to start crying.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You haven't said anything."

He swallowed. "You said you aren't good with romance. Well, I am... not good with... things like... sex."

Blaine smiled. "We can help each other. Have you ever had sex-ed class?"

Kurt shook his head. No, he never had that. And from what he'd heard, they usually talked about abstinence and if they actually talked about sex, it was about straight couples.

"Do you like... Do you know things about sex, Kurt? Have you ever talked about it with someone?", Blaine asked.

The pale boy started talking. "I know about aids and STD's. And well... that gay guys can't do... it like straight couples... I've seen that on the Internet, but... I just don't get what the big deal is."

Blaine's mouth fell a little open. "It's... don't you ever get... excited? If you see a hot guy on a show? Or a sex scene in a movie?"

If Kurt hadn't been blushing before, he was definitely blushing now. Off course he got excited sometimes, he wasn't a robot. But what could he say? Admit to Blaine that he felt his blood rush south every time he saw him dance? That he had woken up several times with a hard-on if he had had a dream about him? No, he couldn't tell that. "Yeah, I get excited Blaine. I'm a guy and yeah, sometimes I can't control... it. But I just think about something else and... it goes away."

Oh god, Kurt was so pure... So humble... From what Blaine understood, Kurt had even never... played with himself. Wow. "So... If you don't want to answer, you don't have to tell me, but you've never... jerked yourself off?"

Kurt's eyes got big. "No. Never. I mean, I told you that I just keep thinking about how we all are so innocent when we are little. It's usually... like during Brokeback Mountain, and I know that is very cliché, but that was something that... turned me on. That was about love, not about sex."

"Okay," Blaine answered, "You've probably seen the wrong things, Kurt. Most porn movies, because I think that's what you mean with _those_ movies, are just about sex. You know, they jack off, they give a blowjob, they do the deed and they have an orgasm. That's what most porn is about."

Blaine chuckled a little when he saw Kurt's reaction when he talked about porn. At the word blowjob, you could just see that he was disgusted.

"Tell me what you do, Blaine... You told me that you'd talk about what you know... What do you know?", he asked. Talking about it made him feel a little less silly. It was kind of... a relief to be able to talk about his feelings with a friend.

"I've never had a boyfriend, so I can't tell you a lot about how it is to have sex with someone else. But I think that it's just... Sex is like a present you give yourself. When I... play with myself, it feels already great and I can only imagine that it feels even better with someone you love." Blaine shrugged. That was just how he thought about it.

"Do you do it often?", Kurt blurted out. His face looked so in shock when he realized what he had asked that Blaine started laughing. "When I'm in the mood. Or when I've seen a sexy scene on the TV. It just feels good, Kurt."

Kurt was a little more confident about asking questions. Blaine didn't laugh with him and answered them without any problem. "Do you... Sorry for my inability to form sentences, by the way, but do you think of those scenes? When you're doing it?"

Blaine nodded. "I do. Every guy does. Just think about something you find sexy."

"Okay." The boy was making mental notes about this. If it was that good... he should try it. It'd make him more comfortable with his own body and it wasn't a bad thing. For god's sake, he was 17 and he'd never done anything sexual... That had to change.


	2. Together as one

**This is the little sequel to my first chapter.**

**I guess you can call this a two-shot, I'm not going to continue the story...**

**I am writing a Klaine fanfiction 'How it feels like for a boy... to be in love',**

**so if you want some Klaine, you should read that :-)**

**Please review! And thanks for all the story alerts and favorites!**

The next day Kurt and Blaine sat in the library during their break. Blaine noticed that Kurt was looking at him every 10 seconds, when he thought that he was concentrating on his books. After 5 minutes, Blaine looked up when Kurt was watching him. The boy smiled shy and stared quickly back at his homework.

"Kurt, is everything okay?"

"Sure," he answered in a slightly higher pitch than usual, "Why would you ask that?"

Blaine chuckled. "Because you are looking at me. Every 10 seconds and that since we are here. So, is everything okay?" Kurt blushed again and Blaine knew what was going on here. "This is about the talk we had yesterday, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes," he glared up and Blaine nodded approvingly, "I tried it. The... playing..."

"Oh," the darker boy answered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The boy looked around to see if there was anyone who could hear them. There wasn't, so he could talk about it. "It feels... good," he got a little closer to Blaine, "Like... really good. How do you keep yourself from... doing it _all_ the time?"

Blaine was a little shocked from the pure lust he heard in Kurt's voice. That wasn't Kurt who was speaking, he sounded too... sexy for being him. Okay, this was weird. "Uhm... I think in the beginning it's just kind of addicting." Blaine was happy when Kurt sat back at a normal distance. He had never seen Kurt as another guy, as a possible... love interest. Kurt was just a good friend who needed guidance, who needed help after a terrible experience at his other school.

A few day's later, Blaine couldn't help it anymore. He had never seen his friend as more than a friend, but since that talk in the library he only saw him as more than a friend. He had never had problems with talking before, but now every time Kurt showed up unexpected, he couldn't talk anymore. He tried to, but all he could do was looking in those beautiful, angelic eyes. Or imagining how those sweet lips would taste. He felt the constant urge to touch that beautiful hair, stroke his beautiful chin and maybe even... nibbling his earlobes.

And feeling like that was horrible, because he spent a lot of time with that beautiful guy. He had been so stupid... Kurt had told him that he felt more for him and he had reacted like a stupid little boy. He had had the perfect moment to ask him out, but he had been too late. He had been thinking about Jeremiah, with whom he had had only two coffee dates. He had been thinking about Rachel, who was a girl. He didn't even like girls. And now he felt how that had been for Kurt. Every time that boy talked to another guy, he felt like he was being kicked in the stomach. Every time Kurt showed a little interest in another boy, he was _so_ jealous.

So he knew that he had to ask him out and he'd better do it good, because he had been really stupid. When he had his Rachel-crush, he had even compared Kurt with Karofsky, only because his friend was trying to make him see sense. Stupid Blaine. Stupid.

"Mr. Hummel, hi!"

Burt looked up. Oh that Dalton kid was there. "Sorry, Blaine, Kurt isn't here. He went shopping with Mercedes."

"I know. That's why I am here."

The man frowned. "Okay... Do you want to talk to me?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes sir. I... I wanted to ask your permission. To date Kurt."

Burt stood up. "On Valentine's day, Kurt came home crying. Something about you singing to another guy, a guy you barely knew. Last week you were in his bed, without my permission because you were drunk. Two days later, Kurt told me about you and Rachel. That you were interested in her. And I am pretty sure that you know about the bullying. So can you tell me why you'd want to date Kurt now? I know my son, if he is in love, he isn't afraid to show it."

"Uhm...," Blaine wasn't expecting this, "I was stupid. I don't know why I thought I was in love with Jeremiah, much less why I went after Rachel. I don't know why I never saw Kurt as another guy. As a possible... love interest," He sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about him as more than a friend now, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled, but he switched it quick to a more severe look. "That is great for you, Blaine, but why now? Why did you change your mind?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "His friends at McKinley had sex-ed class last week. We started talking about it and that... it made me realize that he's just a guy and not someone I need to protect."

They had a talk about sex and now he was interested. Hmm... "You do know how this makes you sound, Blaine? You talked with my son about sex and suddenly you're interested?"

"Oh, god, no sir!", Blaine exclaimed, "No, that's not what I mean! I'm in love with Kurt, I'm not... It's not about sex."

Burt chuckled. "Okay. I understand what you mean. I appreciate that you come here and ask for my permission. So I'll say it official: yes, you can date him. But if you _ever_ hurt him, I won't be as nice as I am usually."

For whatever reason, Blaine kind of... bowed. "Thanks, Mr. Hummel. And I will never hurt Kurt. I would never do that."

When Blaine got out of the tire store, he made a little victory jump. Now he had to work out a plan to ask Kurt out on the best date ever.

"Hey, Kurt!"

The boy turned around and was one of the Warblers. The one with the amazing afro. "Oh, hi Nelson."

"You need to go to the library during our lunch break. You should look up the book 'A Single Man'. Last page."

"Oh," Kurt answered confused. He wrote down the name of the book . "Okay, but why?"

Nelson didn't answer and when Kurt looked up to ask him again, the dark haired boy was gone. That was weird. Kurt shrugged. He'd go look for that book later and that should make it clear.

"Do you want to join me to the library, Blaine? I have to look up that book Nelson told me about."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I... I have to go to the bathroom."

Kurt frowned. "But you just went?"

The older boy just shrugged and ran off. What was going on today? Nelson had been acting weird and now Blaine... Anyway, he had to go look for that book. Maybe that explained something.

**_Hi Kurt,_**

**_In less than an hour you'll understand what this is about,_**

**_But now you have to go to youtube._**

**_The username is 'onlyfriends' and the video will_**

**_Start playing automaticly._**

**_Follow the directions... and enjoy._**

**_Lots of love._**

Kurt was glad that he was alone, so nobody could see that he was blushing. This person, whoever he was, was doing a lot of effort for him. He walked towards a computer and quickly found the video. It was called, very original, 'For Kurt' and as soon as the music started, he recognized the number: The Way I Am. There were appearing words on his screen.

**_Hey, Kurt. I don't know if you'd guessed it already, but it's Blaine._**

**_You told me that I was more than a friend for you on Valentine's day, though_**

**_You'd just helped me serenading another guy. You listened to me when i was hurt. You tried to talk sense into me when I was crushing on Rachel and I compaired you to your bully... _**

**_I've been stupid, Kurt. Really stupid. I didn't see you as I should have seen you. As another guy, as more than a friend. Because you are. You are more than a friend, but I was just too silly to see it. I was blind._**

**_If you are willing to give me a chance, then come to the choir room when this video is over. If you think that you've given me enough chances, then I understand it._**

**_I'm in love with you._**

Kurt grabbed his bag and ran to the choir room as fast as he could. In front of the door was Blaine standing. He flew into his arms and pushed him close. "Are you definitely sure now, Blaine? You're gay and you're not in love with Jeremiah?"

Blaine smiled. "I am gay and I'm in love with you, Kurt. I'm sure about that."

Kurt sighed. "Okay." He leaned into Blaine and tasted his lips for the very first time.

**Okay, that was it for this story! If you want to, send a review!**


End file.
